


Bounty

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/F, Femslash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Season/Series 01, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: June takes Katara as personal bounty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

"Could I go home now?" Katara, grimacing her whiny tone.

It’s not the first or second or even third time she has asked this. Honestly, she has lost track of just how many times she’s asked June if perhaps, maybe she could go home. Each time the other girl's tongue flicks out across the rim of her cup, reminding of that monstrous beast still lumbering about somewhere all shrieks and snorts. 

Only this creature is far more dangerous.

June’s tongue flicks from the rim, across her lips and back into her mouth. She smiles and Katara can no longer see it for the teeth. 

"Why would you want to go home? You haven’t even touched your drink yet. I still have plently more money to toss around." 

The strongest drink she’s ever had was in fever, given by Gran-Gran to allow sleep. Something tells her this isn’t meant to put her to sleep. 

"I’m not thirsty.” She would lick this filthy floor for a drink. “And he is not my boyfriend.” 

"Good.” June smiles at her over the cup. “You’re far too pretty for such a spoiled prince.” 

This is not the place to freeze up. This is not the place to blush and stammer or even stutter for that matter. They’re in a seedy tavern with even seedier patrons who’ve done crimes Katara dares not imagine. It smells of cheap alcohol, sweat, and if she sniffs hard enough blood. 

June fits right in with them; flitting between the men and the occasional woman like she owns them. It takes a smile and flash of gold with the promise of drinks on her to earn some bidding. Or twisting of their arms with that tongue flicked out. She may as well be the tavern owner. 

"Can I ask something?” Katara grips her cup. 

She needs something solid to touch as her legs quake beneath the table. June makes some sort of motion which could be yes, could be more drinks. 

"Why did you take me? What will Zuko give you?”

“I did some damage to his ship capturing a stowaway. I was promised his uncle’s weight in gold and the damage forgiven if I lead them to your...other boyfriend? I’ve got my gold and the damages are forgiven. I wanted you though. Consider it personal bounty, if you will.” 

She laughs, lifting her cup to a toast. Around them, people cheer and lift their sloshing cups to join. Katara barely flinches as something spills down her back

"Nyla was quite taken with your scent, obsessed over your necklace, but I can hardly blame him."

Katara’s hands flutter to her neck, still unaccustomed to the naked skin. The action is not lost on June who eyes her hands; rolling a coin between her fingers. Her personal bounty, she thinks bitterly.

"Would you like some water?” June asks. “Or tea? Whatever you drink.” 

June’s nails tap against the chipped tabletop - now the loudest sound in the tavern. Water - tea - whatever she wants to drink can be hers. Katara’s knees quake, threatening to turn to jelly. 

June’s tapping turns into a scrape into a rub. Round and round two gold pieces her index fingers trace. She traces twice, stopping at the top and tapping with her nails. Katara swallows as a vein throbs in the side of her head. A scrape down the middle turns into a rub. 

"Water,” Katara mumbles. “I just want water.” 

A final tap and then June is signaling someone over. 

"Drink as much as you want." 

And she does - over and over until June is pulling the cup away with a warning that she’ll be sick. By now she’s moved from across the table and sits beside Katara. 

Their shoulders are touching and she cannot remember being so close to any stranger before. June lifts her hand and it’s strange without the whip or her creature beneath it. It curls around her skin and she gasps loud enough she wonders how the tavern doesn’t shake. June’s hand is warm and currently moving down her forehead.

Between her eyes and down her nose - across her lips. June pauses and then strokes over the bumps and ridges of her teeth. Her thumbnail scrapes across her tongue and Katara’s toes curl at the feeling. 

Down her throat and the bare skin breaks out into goosebumps. June skims over the fabric covering her breasts and down to her thighs. Her hand settles warm and heavy on Katara’s inner thigh; squeezing carefully. Katara wonders just how long she’s been panting like this as June strokes upward. 

"I could take you with me,” June whispers. Katara pants, head swimming. The tavern is warm and now made worse by June’s proximity. “I’ll keep you safe from that spoiled prince - handsy uncle.” 

"What if?” Katara swallows. “What if I don’t want to come with you?” "

June’s other hand wraps around her neck; nails dragging down the length of her throat. There is no pressure, nothing to scratch or scrape. Still, she braces for pain. 

"Nyla will come back to me - always does.” June taps against her thighs and she opens her legs wider. “I'll take you back then."

Her hand crawls higher and higher until it’s settled against her crotch. 

"You’ll crave seedy taverns with filthy floors and loud, crude people. You will lick the floors if it meant a taste, a smell of these places. Forgot the spoiled prince and his burn. That no longer scares you. It doesn’t even disgust you.” 

"What will disgust me?” Katara gasps and June laughs against her neck. 

"Nothing; those white eyes rolling in their sockets. That man with the half face or woman who keeps sobbing. They will no longer scare you or even disgust you. That part of you wishing to touch will die. It loses its curiosity and innocence.” 

"What else?”

"You will wake drenched in sweat for things you’ve done and things to come. Each moment will be spent wishing you’d stayed. You will be searching for some feeling close to the steady bounce and burn of joy bounty hunting.” 

"I don’t want to come with you.” 

Her hands flutter away from their spots cover hers. This time her smile is no teeth or tongue tongue as she asks if Katara wants any dinner. 

On her, of course.

-

"I can take you this far,” June says. “I have another bounty to pick up. You should eventually find one another." 

Katara heaves her pack, freshly filled with supplies and a pilfered inn blanket. 

"I doubt they're looking before sunrise. Before you leave - do you have my necklace?"

"You should check with the prince." 

Katara opens her mouth, but snaps it shut as Nyla stampedes off, kicking up a dust cloud. A whip cracks as Nyla shrieks, but then hushes. Sighing, she pulls her collar higher over her neck as the dust settles.

**Author's Note:**

> I did some editing - cleaned this up as best I could and changed the ending, but am still not happy with it, but oh well.


End file.
